The Old World
The first of the five book/graphic novel series developed by Burda Ellis. It consists of sixteen chapters, including a depicted overview of almost all the main characters, either from the two most powerful Solluna War rivaling family blood feuds between the Royal families and the Sectarian families. PLOT SYNOPSIS To Be Added Soon. Series One Chapter(s) 1x01 "In The Beginning" FLASHBACKS, 1992 Ursula Rivera was an exiled royal, a traitor to her own family, who died a Sectarian follower. Everybody thought her recent marriage to 'the most hated man in town' would've ended their family feuding but they were wrong. Ursula gave birth to Viktor's twin daughters nd a week later she killed herself and no one ever knew why. During the long hours of this tiresome month before, in-between and after Ursula's funeral, for once , everyone put aside their hatred for one another. The Royals and Sectarian's were finally in a room where no one actually tried to murder somebody without some new comer trying to get a hold of the guy who died in town. Both sides came together as one and remained calm as they kept their hard!full thoughts outside. There were gruesome turns off heartbreaking chain of events which may have started another rift between the two rival families. Heartbroken, devastated and full on with rage Ursula's long lost older identical twin sister, Arliene blamed said *(TBA txt goes here, coming soon)* Everything her children and her husband, how she felt after bringing her daughters home, her final hours with her husband, her former lovers and their adult children and her grandchildren, her final words to her parents, her brother Artie and sister Arliene, her nieces and nephews, their cousins, aunts and uncles, and everybody else she knew and cared for, even her nieces and nephews who called her a traitor to her own family by leaving them for one of their families greatest enemies and married him. She is last seen ripping out her heart, in her were-witch form on a full moon, just as her older twin sister and younger brother find her. In tears and anger, dazed and confused about what just happened. FLASHBACKS, 2004 Twelve years later. Everyone knew Ursula had changed Viktor and made him a better person and father to their young daughters especially now with his new son as he had remarried a couple years after Ursula's suicide, which he didn't want to do but he had to keep his family happy. Bear and Vilayna soon grew to resent their father for marrying Teresa and spent more time with Vincent, but she was their stepmother and he was their younger half-brother. So at some point during this year, Ursula's first cousin Mikael took the girls away with the help of Teresa's father Tiberius unbeknownst to Viktor as this had angered him. The night he thought his daughters were taken from him by the Guardians and he had vowed to torture and slaughter any Royal who didn't tell him where his daughters were. Tiberius soon confessed to everything when all hell broke loose and Viktor went back to his old ways of violence, maim, and torture, all in the name of his family, he wasn't going to stop until he had Bear and Vilayna back. Tiberius told Viktor those girls needed to be with her family, needless to say Kleatus' twin brother Kaspar had just been killed by one of Viktor's henchmen, this soon put a strain between him and Kaspar's father Kassius, his uncle Silas' maternal first cousin on his mother’s side. He loved Ursula too, they were married until she left him for Salem, the eldest son of Silas and soon had an affair with his younger half-brother Samuel and ironically fell pregnant with fraternal twins born having different fathers, Septimus was Salem's son as his three-quarter half-brother Solaris was Samuel's son (You read correctly!) Eventually, this fueled Ursula’s eldest son Kleatus to help his former stepfather Viktor to finding his baby half-sisters who were also his distant cousins because both his father and Viktor were related to Silas. The sectarians were all somehow distant blood relations on his paternal grandmother’s side so Silas was like his distant uncle but also his step-grandfather because his younger half-brothers were his grandsons. I know, it’s confusing, just think how bad the Royal families are related and then take it from there. It was the only way for Kleatus to forgive Viktor for letting his mother die, he still blamed himself for what happened. Septimus and Solaris barely knew Ursula as they too were so young when she killed herself. Kleatus and his younger brothers went to search for their baby half-sisters and all they knew about their aunt Arliene’s children as they were their maternal first cousins, they knew where they were. One way or another Ursula's sons were going to find their sisters even if it meant to start a war with their cousins, who they barely knew but they despised them as they did them. They knew their mothers hated them fighting and ironically enough their uncle AJ was basically their referee when they did fought with one another on the town boarder line. Whether anyone knew it or not, Tiberius was seen carrying his step-granddaughters with Mikael handing over both of his baby cousins to their maternal uncle AJ before chanting "For the Resistance" repeatedly, while Viktor was redecorating his side of Manuka City with bloodshed, questions with never any answers, piles of dead trailing behind him as he finally turned into his wolf form, his mother had kept dormant from him for centuries. Silas was her brother-in-law as Samuel's mother was her sister, you stay long enough in the city you realize everybody's related to each other. PRESENT DAY, 2018 Fourteen years later, this Solluna War continued the royals fought many sectarians demanding to know what really happened to Ursula the night she killed herself, and her twin sister Arliene still to this day searches for answers and getting nowhere while their brother Artie does his own homework including from afar he watches both sides of his niece's and nephew's, both of Ursarliene's children for no apparent reason. Except Viktor would start seeing his daughters at every turn, thinking they were there but they were not, just hoping to never make contact with their aunt Arliene, every time he looked at her it made him sick to his stomach because her evil sister wasn't his late ex-wife who he missed dearly. Over a decade ago he really tried to love Teresa, he knew her father was involved with Bear and Vilayna's disappearance from their joint bedroom. But what can you do when you think you have lost everything, and the only thing you have left are the two people you stopped loving and cared for the moment Viktor lost the last two people he had left of his first family, his second was no replacement, just a distraction, nothing more or is it the other way around. Arliene was still busy finding answers to Ursula's suicide, and Viktor started to neglect his only son Vincent, which is why his father never knew he was also breaking the rules by dating Jimmy and Frankie's daughter Jessie, she was also a distant cousin to his missing older half-sisters. Royal Guardians were fighting Sectarian Followers, no one really knew why the Solluna Wars had started up again, but they knew it all happened when Ursula killed herself, and current events of the usual cycle of good verses evil commenced. Viktor is last seen waking up screaming, and a ghost-like Spirit of his mother Viktoriyah came back to haunt him. As they talk about his past, present and future, they're not alone. Silas, Silvanus, Elisabine and Amber are there, it is the first Sectarian Elder's meeting in the series. 1x02 "The Guardians of the Royals" To Be Added Category:TheOldWorld